1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electric beverage makers in general, and in particular but not exclusively to electric coffee makers.
2. Background Information
One traditional form of coffee maker is a so-called espresso maker which comprises a lower vessel in which water is heated, a funnel extending into the lower vessel and whose upper part holds coffee grounds, and an upper vessel mounted to the lower vessel and which receives heated water which has passed up the funnel and through the coffee grounds. In use, as water in the lower vessel is heated and boiled, it is forced under pressure up the funnel, through the coffee grounds and a strainer arranged on top of the coffee grounds into the upper vessel, from where it is poured.
Traditionally such coffee makers are of metal and have been heated by being placed on an electric or gas stove. More recently, however, it has been proposed, for example in PCT International Publication No. WO 00/45686, to heat the water in the lower vessel by an integrated electric heater.